Weasleys
by MajorBookworm94
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has the task of interviewing all her students to help them find their career path. Read as she interviews each of the Weasleys and discovers just how unique their family is. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books. I am only borrowing the characters, places, spells, and some plot devices for my own entertainment purposes. They will be returned, cleaned and polished, to their original owner, JK Rowling, as soon as I am finished with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Weasleys<strong>

Minerva McGonagall looked up from grading her papers as a knock came at her office door. "Come in," she called, setting her quill down and pushing aside her second year essays.

William "Bill" Weasley strode into her office, like he owned the place and took a seat, letting his school bag slide to the floor with a 'flump'.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall greeted. He, in return, sent her a pleasant smile. He was not dressed in Hogwarts robes, rather in grungy looking Muggle clothing. After five years of such, McGonagall was used to this, and had given up trying to change it. Pinned on his shirt haphazardly was the prefect badge that he had been awarded to him the previous summer.

"This meeting is to discuss your career ideas and set your classes for the next two years. Have you any idea what you want to do after Hogwarts?" McGonagall started.

She watched her student carefully as he mulled over his response.

Finally, he answered, "I'm not quite sure. Something fun, for sure. Dangerous and exciting as well..."

Somehow, McGonagall wasn't surprised at his reply.

"Is there a job where you hunt for treasure?" he asked, his eyes alight with excitement.

McGonagall frowned. She thought he could make more of himself than just a treasure hunter.

"Are you sure that's what you really want to do?" she asked. If she remembered anything about Molly Weasley, Bill's mother would have none of it.

"Yes, Professor," Bill answered casually.

McGonagall sighed and dug through her more obscure career pamphlets. "I don't know if there's such a thing as 'treasure hunting' per se, but there is a career in curse breaking, for Gringotts. That's probably about as close as I can get to what you asked for,"

Bill nodded. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

'Well,' McGonagall thought dryly, 'You can't say he doesn't have ambition.'

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall greeted. "Take a seat."<p>

Charlie sat down, just as at ease at being in her office as his older brother had been the year previously.

"This meeting is to talk over any thoughts on your career you might have and prepare you properly for it by making sure you are taking the right classes. Now, what are your ideas for your career?" McGonagall asked.

Charlie smiled brightly as he answered, "Something with animals. Magical animals,"

McGonagall nodded. Yes, she had been expecting this reply. She already knew that Charlie loved animals. He spent a lot of time with Hagrid, and was top of his class in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Anything is particular?"

Charlie hesitated, thinking it over. "Dragons. It'd be fun to work with dragons,"

McGonagall paled slightly. "Dragons?" she repeated.

Charlie nodded.

McGonagall pursed her lips and dug through her pamphlets, searching for something he might be interested in doing for the rest of his life.

'Honestly, these Weasley boys...' she thought tiredly.

* * *

><p>"So what ideas for your career do you have in mind?" McGonagall asked, looking at the prefect in front of her. He, unlike his elder brothers, looked completely respectable and serious. His prefect badge was pinned perfectly straight onto his robes and was shined to a gleam.<p>

Percy answered immediately, having given this a lot of obvious thought beforehand. "I'd like to work in the Ministry of Magic, but my greatest ambition is to become the Minister for Magic,"

McGonagall stared at him for a long moment. Yes, she could almost imagine that happening.

"That will require top OWL and NEWT scores," she informed him, then thinking to the current minister, wondered just how he had managed to become minister.

"Of course," Percy nodded willingly. She was sure he had already planned for this extensively.

* * *

><p>"We want to open and run a joke shop," Fred and George Weasley recited in unison.<p>

McGonagall pursed her lips. Yet again, the chosen career wasn't necessarily one that she hadn't expected of them. Nobody would be better at it than these two.

"I see," she finally replied.

"How many NEWT's and OWL's do you think that will take?" Fred asked.

McGonagall sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know. Being an entrepreneur is a difficult path to take, for sure. Not many wizards choose to do that,"

'But then, not many wizards choose to become curse breakers, dragon tamers, or Minister for Magic either,' McGonagall thought, listening to the twins eager plans for their after school career.

* * *

><p>McGonagall half dreaded what the youngest Weasley son's answer was going to be to her oft-repeated question. After the ambitious replies of all of his elder brothers, she expected it to certainly be something incomprehensible.<p>

"I…uh, sort of wanted to, um, be an…Auror,"

McGonagall almost let out a breath of relief. Of course. An Auror. Just like Harry. 'I should have expected this,'

"That will take a lot of dedication, Mr. Weasley," she reminded.

He nodded, understanding, though he looked uncertain.

McGonagall, however, was certain he would succeed. After all, he was a Weasley. Every single one of them had continued on with their chosen career and was quite successful in their field of work. Except Percy, but he was well on his way to becoming the Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last Weasley sat in front of her desk. A girl this time. Ginevra Weasley.<p>

"What do you have in mind for a career, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

Ginny fiddled with a loose string from her second hand robes, looking contemplative.

McGonagall held her breath. 'What ambitious career will this one choose?'

"Well, I've always like Quidditch," Ginny finally answered. "Perhaps professional Quidditch?"

McGonagall nodded. Yes, she was a brilliant player of the sport. Almost - dare she think it? - better than Harry Potter himself.

"Professional Quidditch, though an admirable career, won't last forever. It's good to have a backup career chosen, Miss Weasley,"

Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, due to your interest in the sport, you could aim for a career at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," McGonagall suggested.

Ginny nodded again. "Okay. What classes should I take, though?"

* * *

><p>As the door closed after Ginny Weasley's career consultation, McGonagall stared at it, trying to sort through her thoughts. She couldn't help but think that the Weasley children were certainly very ambitious, a Slytherin trait. After getting to know more of them, she was quite surprised some of them hadn't been sorted into Slytherin house. If they weren't a prominently light family, she was almost positive they would've been.<p>

Shaking those thoughts away, McGonagall looked down at her list, steeling herself for her next consultation.

_Colin Creevey._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Catch something wrong with this fanfic, including typos, misspelled words, or a plot line that just doesn't make sense? Let me know, please.**

**I write fanfictions to better myself in my original story/novel writing. I strive for the best, but I admit to occasionally missing things. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, or you just have any advice or comments, let me know, in a review or PM. Also, I won't respond to every review, though I'll try with PMs. I just don't have the time. However, if you ask a question, I will try to respond with an answer. Thanks.**


End file.
